well
by gigglieo222
Summary: a brand new world, a brand new life. this is what kagome has no choice bu to make. follow her as she makes the soul eaters world upside down. (same story as my previous one, tittle changed :3) pairing is up for voting :3
1. well fuck

Nothing seemed right anymore. The battle was won, no one perished, but why do I feel as if I still lost? Why does everyone still have pity in their eyes...and why...why can't anyone hear me?

I'm looking around and all I see is destruction. Bodies of demons in pieces, the ground torn up...and a green...skirt...

What?

Why...why is my skirt...and...Those are my...legs...

Does this mean...

My bottom half of my body was lying before me. My legs look to be broken, and there are huge scratches all along my legs and hip. It looks like it was a clean blow, cut strait through just above my belly button.

I can't believe it...am...am I dead? That makes sense...no one can see me...well...this fucking sucks ass now doesn't it?

Sango is the first to notice, and drops to the ground crying. She got her brother back thank god; maybe he can help her through this. I hope he can.

From Sango's shrill scream, Miroku was soon rushing to her side. Once Miroku was half way there though, he saw my body, and just collapsed where he was. Shippo soon followed after, crying for me like I knew he would. I wish I could stay with them. I didn't want to leave. I wish I could stop their crying, there is no need for them to cry. I'm ok.

I'm ok...right?

Inuyasha, having been thrown out of the clearing by Naraku, while I finished him off, ran back into the clearing at top speed...only to stop dead at my dead body.

He found my top half

My face was twisted in pain, and both arms were twisted in ways they should not be twisted. Scratches and at some points, bones scared my skin. I hardly looked like myself.

It made me sick

I couldn't stop crying. I died. I'm dead. I'm gone. I will never be able to talk to anyone. I can't tell them I love them.

And there is nothing I can do about it. For once in my life, I feel helpless, and lonely, so lonely. All I can do is cry.

Until I see a bright light, and a women's voice says "come closer Kagome"

I'm no longer in control of my body anymore, before I know it I'm in front of a beautiful woman wearing battle warn warriors clothing, with ink black hair and the most beautiful pink eyes you could ever hope to see.

"...Midoroku?" I ask, holding my arm up so I can see past the bright light

"It is time for you to leave my child; it is no longer your place to be here any longer. You will protect the jewel elsewhere. There is another world that is in need of your help young one." She said, petting my head in comfort.

"The jewel?"

"Yes Kagome, the jewel still lives inside you. You are now the true guardian of the Shikon jewel. I will be training you in your dreams every night. We must leave now Kagome." She said

A red light engulfed my form, and then...black.

I wake to find me lying in the middle of a room. There is a blue sky and some clouds, and some windows...wait...windows?

"Oh...you are awake I see..."

I sit up to find a man in a dark cloak and a funny white skull mask. He seems really tall...and has big hands...

"Midoroku, what is the meaning of this?" asked the strange man

"Hello lord death, nice to see you again. You see this is Kagome. She is my guardian and I have brought her here to help with the little...pest problem down in your basement. I will be training her in her sleep, id say it will be ten days until we return. By then I think you could have a room for her couldn't you?" asked Midoroku

"Uugghh...hi?" I said.

"Well, I will see what I can do in such short notice. Thank you for your help." Lord death said in a happy voice

"Happy to help my lord. We will take our leave now."

"I'm right here you know..." said Kagome as she was helped up by Midoroku. "Ok...I guess see you in ten days?"

Lord death waved them goodbye so they could be on their way. Walking down the odd hallway made of guillotines, Kagome asked "so...where are we going?"

"I am taking you to train. After ten days you will return and become a meister and a weapon."

"Umm...what?"

And so, Midoroku explained everything that was going on, what I meister was, what a weapon was, and the type of battles I would be facing. This is all so quick...I don't know if I can handle this right now...but I'm going to have to try my very best. This world needs my help. What else can I do?


	2. well fuck this is odd

As we walk down the halls, all of the children stare. Why are they staring at me? I don't look funny...do I?

"Kagome, I must leave for a moment, there are some children outside who wish to meet you. Keep calm, and if they try to fight you, go easy on them."

And with that, Midoroku was gone in a flash.

I walked out of the big front doors nervously, not really knowing what to expect.

"So this is the new girl everyone has been talking about" a boy with white hair said

"Hello there lady! I'm black star! The biggest star you will ever meet! And who are you?" said a hyperactive blue haired boy.

"Black Star that wasn't very polite..." said a girl with pig tails.

"YOU ARE NOT SYMETRICAL!"

...

...

...

"Huh?" I asked.

A boy with black hair with gold eyes walked up to me and started to fix my shirt. One sleeve must have been rolled up or something...

"Umm...im sorry, can I help you?" I asked as the random guy fixed my shirt for me...

"My name is Maka, this is my partner Soul." The pigtail girl said as she gestured to the white haired boy

"Black Star here, and this is Tsubaki" the blue hair kid announced, also pointing to a tall black haired girl smiling.

"My name is death the kid, and my partners are Liz and patty." The black haired guy said as he finished fixing up my shirt.

"Um...hi. I'm Kagome..." Kagome said waving awkwardly with kid still trying to fix her shirt.

"Kagome, are you a meister, or a weapon?" black star asked

"Neither and both I guess..."

"Huh?" they all asked at the same time, all turning their heads in unison...ok...that's creepy...

"What do you mean?" asked Maka

"Well, from what Midoroku has told me I am both, but neither. I don't know anything else. I would show you, but I'm new here, so...I don't know how." I said looking down a little ashamed.

"Kagome, we must leave now."

"Ok Midoroku! It was nice meeting you all!" I said smiling. A bright light engulfed Midoroku and I, and then all was black again.

"I have no idea why you keep on blacking out whenever we do one else has ever done that before." Said Midoroku

"Its fine" I said sitting up and looking around. We were on the beach on a moon lit night. The stars shone brightly, and the moon...had blood coming from its mouth...ok...that's just fucked. Anyway, there was a forest behind me, and it looked to be white sandy beaches all the way down, as far as the eye could see.

"Wow...what is this place?" I asked, sanding up and taking the full view.

"This is your inner soul. It is always night here. This is where I will train you...let us begin."

10 days Of pure hell.

1st day

I learned to run. I learned to dodge. And I learned to be scared. Oh boy was I scared. Every corner, every dark shadow, it could be her...waiting to strike me down.

2nd day

I learned to run really fast, almost as fast as Koga I would say. It's scary how fast I'm learning this, but when you are on the move all the time...being hunted...you have to learn quickly. Or you die.

3rd day

I have my first weapon. It's not a bow like I thought it would be, but an odd scythe type thing...(it has a black handle with chains wrapped around it, the blade is blue but extends to the back as well...like witch hunter but not as big. There are black swirl patterns and neon blue flowers that mark the blade. It is also a poisonous weapon)

4th day

I learned to finally be offensive. I finally attacked her. But I was cut...and black blood came out. WHAT THE FUCK? That's when I started having Kikyo inside my head. Great. Just fucking great. Anyway not only did I start learning to attack properly, but I managed to create another weapon, a black long bow with the same pattern as my scythe along the wood but with purple flowers instead of blue. I would shoot arrows made of my soul. Turns out, my soul is pure white, like snow.

5th day

I am starting to get better at attacking, and I can finally wield my scythe without failing miserably. I'm pretty good with my bow already, but now I have finally mastered the thing! Woop! This is actually turning out to be fun.

6th day

Yea...getting my ass handed to me every day. Yep...fun...anyway in the middle of the battle today, I got really angry. And I...I became someone else. My hair grew longer and I had blue streaks in my hair. My eyes turned purple with silver specks, and I got tattoos along my arms of the same vine and flower pattern that are all over my weapons, but I had many different colours of flowers. I have little white fox ears with black tips on the top of my head, and a big fox tail to match. My boobs are now a D, and I'm a lot toned than before, with curves in all the right places as well. Turns out, I'm half fox demon. Who knew?

7th day

I learned how to switch in between my two forms (human and demon) and managed to find another weapon. A large boomerang like Sango's but a bright white, with the same patterns as the rest of my weapons, but with red flowers. The weapon was easy to master, and I am proud to say that I mastered it in one day.

8th day

Today was...interesting. I learned that my soul is one of the biggest in the world, and that I can match any soul length that I please. I can find souls easily, and to be able to determine where a witch is in a 50 mile radius, even with soul protect. I can not only use my own weapon, but turn in to one as well. I am able to be a weapon for another meister, or a meister for another weapon. I truly am both, and neither.

9th day

Today was my last days training. I have had zero experience out on the field so today; I claimed my first kishin egg. The guy was trying to get a little girls soul, so I took care of it. I have developed my skills well, and I'm ready to go back to the academy. I'm ready.

10th day

WHAT IF THEY DONT LIKE ME! D:


	3. well fuck, stairs

I almost tripped going up the stairs because I was so nervous. I mean... what about if they don't like me? What if they hate me? What if I do something wrong...

"Midoroku...maybe I shouldn't go...maybe another time?" I asked sheepishly as I went to turn around to go back to where I came from. Only to be grabbed collar of my outfit and dragged up the steps.

"No Kagome today is the day. I'm sure everyone will like you just fine." She said as she dragged me up the steps.

When she finally let go, we were about half way up. How long were these fucking stairs?

Souls pov

Sitting in class, with nothing to do is so uncool. All I can think of is the new girl. She seemed so nervous and scared. I hope we didn't come on too strong to make her uncomfortable. But I have to admit, she was hot. With her long black hair, and electric blue eyes, she is quite a sight to see. I wonder what she meant by being both, but neither...I...I want to figure her out.

_BRRRRRRIIINNNNGGGGG_Lunch time! Yeeeaaaa I'm starved. I stood up, grabbed Maka and ran out of the room to go find some food.

Kagome's pov

Hearing the bell, I knew it was lunch time. Awe crap now everyone can see me. Well...here goes nothing.

Midoroku and I walked up to the front of the building, and all the kids stared, some even glared! What did I do to them?

"Hey, whose she?" someone asked

"Is she the new girl everyone has been talking about?" Asked a girl at the back of the crowd

"Damn what a nice ass! Wait...she is the girl from earlier" a kid with blue hair said.

And he was right. He and his friends that I recognize were all there. I smiled and waved at them as I walked towards the big door.

"WAIT!"

I turned to see a nerdy guy with glasses. Holding a spear up to my throat.

"I challenge you to a duel!" he said

"I don't think we should fight..." I said, looking nervously to Midoroku.

"Kagome, show them that you are not weak anymore. I will supervise...please, don't kill him." She said as she sat down on one of the steps.

"Alright" I said, turning to the boy. "Who are you?"

"Ox Ford. God of thunder." He said

"Kagome." I said as I moved his sword to the side and quickly got in front of him. "The girl that is going to kick your ass."

One punch and I sent him flying down the stairs. After a look from Midoroku, I jumped down to him once more, and waited for his attack.

"I don't think this is fair to have you fight alone. Please pick someone else to fight with you." I said, getting into another fighting stance.

"No, I will beat you on my own!" he said as he jumped in to the air and waved his weapon down.

I acted fast and grabbed his spear, just before the blade, and held him there dangling, showing off my strength in the process. Then I tilted the spear so he slid towards me, and gave him a huge shock with my soul wave lengths. He soon fell to the ground, Knocked out by his injuries. His weapon became a human again, and ran towards his meister, soon followed by me.

"Stay away from him! Haven't you done enough!" the weapon yelled as he tried to shield his meister from me.

"Move away, I need to heal the damage." I said moving around the shocked boy.

My Miko energy fluctuated, and I let them see my soul. I heard some people gasp in the crowd, but I paid them no mind and continued. My hands stared to glow a soft blue, and in a flash, all the boys' injuries were gone.

"He will wake up soon. Just let him rest a bit and make sure he eats a little." I said as I stood up and walked up the stairs again.

Fucking stairs.

Kid's pov.

She was perfect. As soon as I met the girl, she was perfect.

Beside her attire of course on the first day. But now, she wore a black leather body suit, with silver lining, and white swirl patterns with different colour of flowers all over. (Exactly like Sango's but silver instead of pink, and the pattern that is on her weapons, but the vines are white/silver) with her long black hair, and blue eyes with long eye lashes. Oh she is perfectly symmetrical! But damn did she ever look sexy. I didn't think that I would get to see her fight today.

But I was wrong.

Once Ox and she started fighting, I realized just how powerful she was. She didn't even have a weapon on her. That's when I tried looking at her soul, but there wasn't one.

"Maka, can you see her soul?" I asked, keeping my eyes on Kagome.

Maka gasped "no! She...there is none."

And that's when we saw it. It was huge. One of the biggest souls I have ever seen, if not the biggest. That's when I noticed that she was healing Ox. I never knew a meister could do that.

That's when she turns around and asks "anyone else?"

"Kagome, we do not have time. We must take our leave now...death the kid, Maka and Black Star please come with your weapons as well. Lord Death would like to see you as well." Midoroku said as she stood and walked into the school, with the rest of us following behind.

"So Kagome, how did you hide your soul?" asked Maka as we all walked together.

"I may be a meister and a weapon, but I am still a Miko as well." She said

"What do you mean you are both? And what is a Miko?" I asked as I walked beside her

"I am both meister and weapon because I can make a weapon materialize for my use. I can also turn into said weapon, and use any other weapon I choose to wield, including yours because I can match any soul length. I have many weapons that I may choose from, but I must train more to be able to find them inside myself." She said taking a pause to let it all sink in.

"I don't believe u." Said Black Star.

"Ok, I'll prove it, may I see two weapons? If that is not too much trouble I mean." She asked politely.

"I'll give it a go." Said soul as he turned into his scythe, letting Kagome catch it and twirl it around expertly.

"I like your form soul. You're very powerful. Very nice job Maka, you made him what he is today." Kagome said smiling, handing soul off to Maka.

"Thank you." They both said blushing.

"May I see Tsubaki for a moment?" Kagome asked walking up to black star.

"Only I can use her, but sure. Have a go."

"Alright" said Tsubaki as she turned into her chained scythes.

"Hmmm very nice. You seem to be able to turn into more than one weapon...would I be able to see?" Kagome asked, as she fiddled around with the scythes.

"Ok, smoke bomb!"

And then the hallway was covered in smoke.

"Cool...but maybe you shouldn't have activated it..." Kagome said sweat dropping

"Yea...sorry about that..." said Tsubaki also sweat dropping

"She is powerful on her own, but she still needs souls. You're doing a fine job training with her though, your souls are perfect for one another." Kagome said handing Tsubaki back to black star.

"t-thanks" said Black Star.

"And what's a Miko?" I asked

"A Miko is what the English call a priestess. These beings have spiritual powers and are pure enough to vanquish evil. Turning the evil being to ash, and purifying the soul so it will be at peace." Midoroku said as we walked through the door to deaths office.

"That is how I was able to heal Ox." Kagome said smiling.

No matter what she does, all she has managed to do is amaze me, such a pure and powerful being.

"Why, hello there! Hi hi good to see you come on in" said death as he waved hello.

"Hello lord death" everyone chorused.

"We are here to pick up Kagome's schedule." Said Midoroku.

"Alright then, here you are." Handing Kagome her schedule. "If you need any help at all, don't be afraid to ask. Have a good first day! And you six, please show her around, she will be new to your class." lord death said waving them goodbye.

"This is where I leave you as well Kagome, if you need me, I'll always be near." She said as she started to glow and disappear.

"Wait! Where am I...living" Kagome asked urgently, only to find no answer.

"Kid would she be able to stay at your place?" asked death

"Yea, I guess that would be fine" I said, actually quite happy with that idea.

"Yaaaawhooooooo!" said patty

"Thank you!" said Kagome, bowing in the process.

"Alright kids, class is about to start. Go on!" said death as the kids went off to class.

...

I'm sorry about my last chapter that I posted, something happened when it uploaded, but I was able to fix it. Thank you for reading and please review and choose what pairing you would like!


End file.
